Bowser vs Thanos
Bowser vs Thanos is a What If? Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Marvel! These two yellow, all powerful dictators battle! Who will live to plot another day? Interlude (Cue Invader) Fiction has given us many tyrants over the years, but few are as prominent or powerful as these two. Bowser, leader of the Koopa Troop. And Thanos, the Mad Titan. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bowser Ever since he was a baby, King Bowser Koopa has been the ruler of the Koopa Troop. He spent his early days antagonizing Yoshi's Island and its native inhabitants, a race of dinosaurs known as the Yoshis. When he grew up he moved onto bigger things, such as an invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom. He led his soldiers into the kingdom, used a spell turn its citizens into bricks and kidnapped its princess as she was the only one who could undo the spell. Then an Italian plumber named Mario rose up against his plan, defeated Bowser and foiled his invasion. This did not deter Bowser from returning to attempt conquering the kingdom again in the future and becoming an arch-nemesis of Mario. Thanks to his physique, Bowser's strength and durability are well into superhuman levels. ''' For the latter, especially that spiky shell of his. '''He can withdraw into the shell for extra defense if needed, and possibly drawing inspiration from another major rival of Mario, Bowser can curl up in his shell and roll around at high speed. He can stomp hard enough to create paralyzing shockwaves, utilize his claws for slashing or use his sheer weight to perform devastating body slams. Bowser can use an assortment of magical objects to manipulate his size, often to make him a giant. This increases his strength proportionally. Physical attributes aside, one of Bowser's favorite abilities is his fire breath. It can be expelled in a consecutive stream or as individual fireballs. He can even use it underwater and shoot blue fireballs that home in on targets. Bowser can manipulate poison to imbue it in his claws and teeth or spread poisonous gasses. He can summon jagged rocks using the Crusher attack, but if that doesn't do it he could encase himself in rock. Standard elements aside, Bowser can manipulate gravity to flip enemies onto other planets or create planet-devouring black holes. The Koopa King is also a master of dark magic. This has allowed him to turn people into blocks, frogs and given him the ability to shrink opponents. He even has the power to summon boos and giant mechakoopas. In the event his skin is melted off, he can continue fighting from beyond the dead as the skeletal Dry Bowser. Should he be blasted apart in this form, his bones can magically put themselves back together. As for equipment, Bowser possesses throwing hammers of similar vein to his "Hammer Bro" soldiers. His vehicle of choice is the misleadingly-named Koopa Clown Car, a helicopter-like carrier which is perfect for flying in battle. If all of that is not enough for him in a skirmish, Bowser can absorb the Grand Star to increase his strength by untold amounts. The Grand Star enhances Bowser's size and allows him to fly naturally. It doesn't add much in abilities, but the Power Stars are made from black holes and can create realms filled with actual stars. Consider the fact that the Grand Star is stronger than the Power Stars. And if even that's not enough? He can inhale the shards of the Dream Stone to reach his ultimate form, Dreamy Bowser. Dreamy Bowser can shoot rainbow-colored fireballs, make duplicates of himself, pull out giant hammers, summon a multitude of rainbow minions and like his other forms, turn into a giant. The Dream Stone that empowers him has the power of several dreams (which are universes in Mario) and can erase foes from existence. While we already explained his power with his greatest amps, Bowser is very tough even in base. He has broken through walls, survived getting crushed by his own castle twice, survived falling in lava and pits numerous times, survived falling into a miniature star along with its explosion, turned the entire world into a book as a baby and can keep up with Mario who can dodge lightning. With all that strength you may be wondering why he hasn't effortlessly crushed Mario yet. The answer lies in the fact that he is arrogant and short-tempered. Despite claiming to have an IQ of 9,800 Bowser is supposedly illiterate and frequently builds his castles with traps that end up resulting in his defeat. Of course, in the end he is much more than formidable as Mario's arch-nemesis. "Finally! You got here just in time to see the creation of my galaxy in the center of the universe! WATCH AND WEEP! From this galaxy, I'll rule a great galactic empire with Peach by my side. It will last forever! I will rule every pitiful corner of the universe. So, Mario, as you can see, I got big plans. And stomping you is at the top of my list!" Thanos Thanos was born as the son of the Eternal couple A'Lars and Sui-San on the Saturnian moon of Titan. Due to suffering from a mutation known as Deviant Syndrome, Thanos' size and skin color were unusual for his race. He was mostly a sad child, but he did find pleasure in one thing: his obsession with the concept of death. Via meditation and cybernetic modifications, Thanos increases his strength beyond that of any other Eternal. As his power increased, so did his lust to conquer other planets. Thanos stole one of his species' spaceships and traveled to other solar systems so he could enroll troopers for a private army. With his new military, Thanos had his home moon nuked and declared himself ruler of Titan. After this, he set his sights on other planets. At some point during his conquest his obsession with death bloomed into love when he met an actual avatar of Death itself. To prove himself worthy of being with Death, he seeked to find cosmic artifacts to take their power and give her more kills than any other being. Thanos' training and bodily alterations have pushed his strength, speed and durability to massive levels. Being an Eternal renders him immune to diseases and aging, effectively making him biologically immortal. While not as good as other regenerators in his universe, Thanos has a healing factor that can repair damaged tissue faster than an ordinary person. The Mad Titan is a master of controlling energy. He can project standard concussive blasts, manipulate magnetic energy or shoot beams from his eyes. He has some telepathic capabilites, using them to defend from other mental attacks, turn a priest insane with a simple motion or control the Hulk into attacking the other Avengers. Like other Eternals, Thanos can manipulate matter as well. This ranges from turning targets into stone, glass, blocks or transmuting their bones into rubber. ' ' Thanos has a mobile chair he deems the Space Throne. This thing is capable of teleportation, dimensional travel, flying at faster-than-light speeds and creating forcefields. Occasionally he carries around a stasis rifle, a developmental weapon that traps targets in an strong energy cube and puts them into stasis. Speaking of cubes he sometimes has access to a Cosmic Cube, an extra-dimensional artifact that allows its users to control matter, energy and even reality. It is mighty enough to negate the powers of universal reality warpers such the In-Betweener, the Stranger and a Galactus-empowered Doctor Doom. However, even this pales in comparison to his main ultimate weapon: the Infinity Gauntlet. When the gauntlet is paired with the Time Gem, Space Gem, Power Gem, Mind Gem, Soul Gem and Reality Gem, the user is granted unlimited command over time, space, power, telekinesis, souls and reality. In base form, Thanos has caught a strike from Terrax (who's cut planets in half) with ease, overpowered the Silver Surfer, matched a Power Gem-amped Warrior's Madness Thor, smacked away the Hulk, survived three full-power screams from Black Bolt who powered a bomb that created an area 7 parsecs long, stalemated Odin, fought Galactus and reacted to Mjolnir. The space tyrant is definitely fearsome, but he has a habit of subconsciously allowing himself to lose. Aside from this, his reputation as one of Marvel's greatest supervillains is more than justified. "At this moment no living thing in the universe will die. Not the lowliest bacteria nor grandest Celestial. While stars collapse and implode, blown to dust all that possesses life refuses oblivion. All of it lives on despite its destiny, in defiance of the engine of evolution that culls the weak. All of it, Wilson, but you. I am the only reason you live. And because Thanos decrees it, you will die." Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Bowser Thanos Who do you think will win? Bowser Thanos Death Battle (...) Bowser is sitting on his throne while holding the Power Gem between the claws of his right index finger and thumb. The red gem sparkles as Bowser overlooks it. "Hehehe....with this little thing I'll be able to crush Mario and Luigi for sure! They're gonna be in for a surprise when they get here!" Bowser's observations are interrupted when the gate to the room is blown open all of a sudden. The armored koopas guarding it are blasted away by the explosion. The being responsible was a purple-skinned humanoid. Thanos. Thanos points at Bowser. "The final gem...it is within your possession. Hand it over or you and your kingdom will burn." "Uh....you mean this rock?" Bowser pulls out the gem. "HAH! As if I would give something this awesome to the likes of you! No way, Jose!" The Power Gem is shot out of Bowser's hand by the stasis rifle. It lands at the back of the room and is put in stasis. "Then you have brought your own demise upon yourself." FIGHT! The Koopa King rushes up to the Mad Titan and delivers two punches. Thanos catches the first one in his left hand only to be hit in the chest by the second and sent reeling back slightly. More punches are thrown, this time from both sides with shockwaves strong enough to shake the entire castle. The punches are stopped when Thanos blasts Bowser away with an energy beam. Staggered but unfazed, Bowser laughs it off and bellows out a stream of fire from his mouth. It hits Thanos but he blocks it, responding by firing a beam from his eyes. The eye beam cancels the fire breath when it hits Bowser in the mouth, but Bowser then strikes Thanos with a dropkick. The dropkick sends Thanos reeling out of the room, though he upsprings from it quickly. Bowser catches up with him and imbues his claws with poison before lacerating him several times. Knowing he is immune to poisons and can regenerate the cuts, Thanos chuckles. Bowser makes a hefty stomp on the ground, sending out a yellow shockwave which paralyzes Thanos long enough for Mario's nemesis to curl up into his shell and ram into him. They continue rolling (with Thanos trying to push him back) until they both tumble off the edge of the castle. As it seems both dictators were about to plummet they are saved in time by their rides: Thanos' Space Throne and Bowser's Koopa Clown Car. As the fight shifts to vehicular combat, Bowser discharges a fireball at the Eternal. Thanos forms a forcefield to block it just prior to it being able to hit him. He pulls out his stasis rifle for a second time and pumps out several cubes in an attempt to hit the koopa. Bowser dodges them and knocks the rifle out of his hands with a hammer. This is followed up by using Bowser Crush; he summons a massive mechakoopa out of thin air and drops it onto the Mad Titan. The mechakoopa's impact destroys the Space Throne and causes Thanos to fall again. Bowser laughs triumphantly, but his Clown Car is destroyed by an eye beam, causing him to fall as well. stops Once both sides land, Bowser spews another fireball at his enemy. It is negated, not from Thanos blocking it but from a light blue cube he had pulled out. The Cosmic Cube. Thanos discharges a beam of energy from the cube, which hurts Bowser. A second beam outright knocks him over. "You are no match for the infinite power of the Cosmic Cube." King Koopa tries to counter the next beam with another fire breathe but to no avail since it was despondently overpowered. Bowser takes another blast to the mouth. Realizing he had few other options, Bowser pulls out a relatively large star-shaped object with spheres on its points. It was the Grand Star. Bowser absorbs the Grand Star into his body to become much stronger. It makes him much bigger as well. Thanos begins absorbing power from the Cosmic Cube, an action that gives his body a blue aura. Both combatants amped by their second-greatest artifacts, the death-obsessed being heaves a punch at Bowser. This attack is negated by Bowser catching the punch in his hand, then responding with a jab of his own. Bowser's counterattack punts Thanos through the side of the bottom of his castle. The enemy of Mario teleports behind Thanos to deliver two more punches and then force him back to the castle's top using his gravity manipulation. The enlarged Bowser tries to body slam Thanos but he protects himself by creating a large forcefield. He then expands the forcefield, forcing Grand Star Bowser back. After repeatedly scratching the forcefield the king of the koopas realized he could not break it, so he used Crusher to attack underneath it. The sharp rock hits the Tesseract, pushing it to the top of the barrier and out of Thanos' hands. This shortly dissipates the energy shield. While Bowser begins charging a One KO Punch, the Death-worshipping alien catches the cube as it falls down. By this time the punch is finshed charging, with Bowser letting it rip. The punch directly makes contact with the Cosmic Cube, causing it to violently spark and explode in a massive blue explosion that completely vaporizes Bowser's castle. halts In the area that used to be the castle, both fighters are revealed to have survived, although barely conscious. During the time Thanos gets back up, he notices a sparkle. Upon looking closer he discovered it was the one thing he had been looking for. A red gem. The Power Gem. Thanos laughed madly as he picked up the gem, pulled out the Infinity Gauntlet and placed the gem in its hole. All of the gems shined, showing that the gauntlet was complete. When a Bowser no longer with the power of the Grand Star gets up, he sees this. "Oh, using your ace in the hole, huh? I got one last trick up my sleeve too!" Bowser pulls out the Dream Stone, then eats it. Not only does his size increase again, but he glows in rainbow colors with a swirl appearing on his lower stomach and forehead. "Now will be the end of you, turtle!" "We'll see who's going to end today, six-chin!" Thanos uses the Space Gem to teleport himself and Bowser to a distant meteor in outer space. The two do not hesitate to go at it in the final stage of their battle. Dreamy Bowser creates a second version of himself, both of them fire a large rainbow fireball at IG Thanos. Thanos blocks them with the gauntlet and blasts the clone away. Bowser slams his fists into the ground to create a shockwave which paralyzes the Mad Titan long enough for DB to create several portals. From these portals are spawned a multitude of Bowser's different minions, but rainbow colored. The minions swarm the Eternal, all of them rapidly attacking him at once. Though he was slighlty pushed around by it, the damage they dealt was minimal. Nevertheless, Thanos used the power of the Time Gem to stop time and then used the Soul Gem to absorb all of the soldiers' souls. When time resumes, Bowser notices the minions are gone. "Their souls now belong to me...." Thanos points the IG at Bowser. "Just as yours will-" Before he can absorb Bowser's soul he is hit in the head by a giant hammer. When the Koopa is about to whack him again the hammer is caught by the alien's gauntlet-arm. Using the Power Gem's capabilities he overpowers and destroys the hammer. Bowser's next move is to spawn a Shy Guy Airtub DX. The airship attacks with fireballs released from its mast, although Thanos dodges them and uses the Mind Gem to telekinetically throw it back at Bowser. The ruler of the Koopa Troop smacks it back at him, which he counters by warping it away using the Space Gem. Bowser roars. "You know what? I got just the perfect way to deal with you!" A gust of wind flew from Bowser's mouth, and it began sucking the space tyrant in. Thanos proved incapable of resisting as he found himself inhaled by his enemy. Bowser just laughed. ---- The next thing Thanos knew, he was inside of Dreamy Bowser. Subsequently navigating Bowser's insides, he realized how he could use his own enemy's attack against him when he sees the Dream Stone. He then approaches it. "This object is what gives him this power." The galactic overlord grabs it with the gauntlet and crushes it to fragments in his hands. ---- "Hahaha, with this thing again AND those gems I just ate, the Mushroom Kingdom will definitely be mine!" His gloating is disrupted when he suddenly begins coughing up Dream Stone shards. "Wh-what?!" He continues expelling the Dream Stone until his size and form returns back to normal. "My power is disappearing!" Thanos seizes the moment of confusion to use the one gem he has not used yet: the Reality Gem. He manipulates the gem to warp reality and vanish Bowser from existence. The Koopa found himself being erased from the inside, letting out a final howl before dying. Thanos just advanced to cachinnate. K.O.! Thanos projects an image of the Avengers with the gauntlet and menacingly looks at it. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are puzzled when they arrive at Bowser's castle only to find nothing there. Results That may not have been very brutal, but it's still a shitty way to go. When it came to their base forms, Thanos had him heavily outdone. Turning the world into a book and sucking in planets with black holes are good feats but Thanos has evenly fought with the likes with the likes of Odin and Galactus, two beings who have destroyed galaxies and quickly traveled across the universe. Not even the Grand Star could match up to that kind of power. Even if Bowser did use the Grand Star Thanos could one-up him with the Cosmic Cube, which contains the power of an entire space-time continuum. In the end, it came down to Dreamy Bowser vs Infinity Gauntlet Thanos. While the Dream Stone holds the power of multiple dream-universes, the Infinity Gauntlet's power is viewed as infinite by Eternity. Eternity is a being who is the embodiment of a universe and who created the celestials, one of which contained a pocket universe within themselves. Hell, Adam Warlock used the same gauntlet to very casually overpower multiple guys as strong as Eternity. As for general advantages, Thanos had superior matter manipulation and was way smarter, being a genius in every field of advanced science and having defeated the Champion of the Universe mainly through pure wits. Looks like Thanos just crushed Bowser's dreams. The winner is Thanos. Category:Cropfist Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Mario vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017